Dean's Apple Pie
by Ridincastielintheimpala
Summary: Angel Castiel wants to give Dean something nice even at the expense of looking stupid. first fan fic, please read enjoy and review not my original idea, idea given to me by A fellow Fan Morganne


Castiel watches Dean load his pockets with knives, charms, holy water, salt packets and candy. Sam is rambling on about a hunt a few towns over, possibly ghosts, or maybe demons. As he goes on, Cas seems to drift off in his own head analyzing every inch of Dean and all his mannerisms, trying to burn it into memory. He loved Dean's profile and the way his necklace sits over his collar bone. Oh, how he'd like to kiss him there.

"Cas? Hello? Earth to Cas?" Dean tried to catch Castiels attention. He looked up and blushed wondering if Dean knew what he'd been spacing on. "Yes, Dean."

"We'll be gone at least six hours but most likely more. This shouldn't take much longer than a day, will you be ok here?"

"Yes. I am an angel of the lord, Dean. I can take care of myself." Sam had packed his bag into the Impala and climbed into the passenger seat. Dean stood with the driver door open and looked deeply into Castiel's eyes. "I just care Cas. Be careful."

With those parting words reeling in Castiel's mind, he watched the Impala pull out of the bunker. He turned and went to sit in the library. He tried to research to help , but couldn't think straight. All he could see in his head, behind his eye lids was those beautiful peridot eyes of that darling Dean Winchester. He slammed his laptop closed and decided to get outside for fresh air, hoping it would clear his head and slow his racing heart.

Cas walked slow around the streets of downtown. He had no idea where he was going but if he got lost he'd just pop himself back safe inside the bunker. He stopped and saw a bakery across the street, beautiful pies with lattice style crust lined the windows. Dean loved pie, he thought. Maybe i could buy him a pie. No... he would make him a pie. Castiel smiled to himself. Buy a man a pie he'll eat for a day, make a man a pie and... maybe that is not the correct phrase.

The street light changed to red and the walk sign turned green and Castiel headed for the grocery store down the block. He was going to make Dean an apple pie, he had heard Dean discuss with Sam that fruit pies were the best. The doors opened and he stepped inside. Instantly his heart sank. Cas didn't know how to make pie or even what went into pie. Except apples.

* * *

Turning the Red Delicious apples in his hand, he wondered how many he would need. He grabbed ten, hoping he wouldn't need to come back to this hectic place. He wondered down until he found the baking aisle. "Surely this row will have the rest of the ingredients necessary for a pie."

An older woman, with cats on her sweater, and obviously dyed permed red hair looked up at Castiel, who was staring blankly at all the sugar and boxed cake mixes. "Do you need some help, my boy?"

"I am an ange- I mean I am a full grown human male. Not a child."

"Yes dear, i just mean that if you would like some help, I'll be happy to lend a hand. Been baking for 60 years."

"Well, I do admit I am extremely lost. Would you please direct me to the ingredients needed to make a Red Delicious apple pie." She smiled and started to load Castiel's cart with cinnamon and sugar, tossing in everything she used to make her best pies.

"Is it for someone special?" She smiled as she pulled him by the cart to another aisle.

"Yes. Dean is very special to me." He admitted, to not only the elderly woman but also to himself.

"Dean. I bet he's a handsome fella. You better get Honey crisp apples, dearie. I believe they will make the pie much sweeter for your sweetie". She patted Castiel's arm and returned to her shopping.

* * *

Back at the bunker, Cas set the plastic bags of groceries on the kitchen counter and began to look for utensils , digging through every cupboard and draw pulling everything he thought he'd need. He grabbed a knife and sliced up the apples into small pieces. Cas took a piece into his mouth and then decided the skin on the apples was too tough. He began to peel each individual chopped up piece of its skin. After what seemed like a decade, it was done and he had a pile of apples in front of him.

The elderly woman in the store had quickly written down messy cursive instructions that Castiel desperately tried to follow. He grabbed a bowl and measured out sugar, flour, water, and baking powder for his crust. The flour poured quick. Too quick for Castiel and he ended up covered in the light white substance. He wiped his eyes and wiped his hands on his coat. He looked down and just decided to remove it. He stripped his trench and suit jackets off and loosened his tie and rolled up his shirt sleeves to his elbows.

He started to mix the dough with a whisk but it seemed he should use a spoon so he threw the whisk in the sink missing by a hair but too wrapped up in his pie making to care. When he was satisfied with it he dumped it onto the table to work with it. He grabbed a rolling pin and tried rolling it but all it did was stick to the pin. He shook it hoping it would come lose and when it didn't it angered him. He flicked the rolling pin again, this time just a little to hard. the ball of dough ended up splatting on the wall and dropping itself lazily into the coffee pot. Castiel sighed and started again.

Once it was rolled, he placed it in a pie pan, or so Cas assumed since it was shaped like a pie. He grabbed the apples and added cinnamon, sugar and flour in there respective amounts. He added that to the pan. He looked around for the oven then realized he was standing in front of it. After a good twenty minutes, he had it preheating to 350.

Cas had set aside alittle dough to make his attempt on a lattice pattern like the fancy pies in the window of the bakery. He thought back to his decision to make one instead of buying one and thought himself alittle foolish. "All for Dean."

He haphazardly placed the pieces of crust over the filling, trying to make it look pretty. 'It had better look pretty, I have spent more than the recommend amount of time preparing this confection. I deserve pretty.' When it looked as good as he could get it, Castiel waited for the light to go off on the oven, signaling it was preheated. The angel placed the pie on the rack and set the timer. He waited with his ass on the kitchen table. The same table he had covered in flour.

Castiel heard laughter and car doors slam and his breath hitched in his throat. Dean. He checked the timer. Five minutes to go. Sam entered the kitchen first stopping so abruptly that Dean ran into him. "Sam! Watch where your going, you big moose. Cas-"

The Winchesters surveyed the kitchen. There was flour and sugar everywhere. Floor, cabinets, table, counters and all over the sheepish looking angel. There were used dishes on every surface and even on the floor, everywhere but the sink. There were apple skins at there feet and a huge ball of dough drapped over the coffee pot and half in this morning left over joe. Sam blinked a couple times. "What happened Cas?"

"I ... I wanted to prepare you... You and Dean... Dean a pie..." He looked at the ground and Dean started to laugh. Cas immediately teared up. "It is not humorous, Dean Winchester. I have been working for hours."

"Oh Cas, no its very sweet of you to make me a pie..." Dean couldn't control himself long enough to finish his thought. He rested his head against the door jam and laughed until tears started to come from his own eyes.

"What Dean is trying to say is that he is thankful and-"

The timer went off and Castiel rushed over to pull it out with the oven mitts he had bought for himself earlier that day. When he turned, Sam saw his ass covered in flour and he snickered under his breath, trying to not make Cas feel any worse than Dean was making him feel. He grabbed the pie and Dean looked up and wiped his happy tears away and looked at the beautiful golden brown apple pie in the angels hands. It smelled divine and Dean said as much.

"I am an angel of the lord. Everything I touch is divine."

"Do I hear abit of sass castiel?" Sam smiled and went to sit in the library. "Would you bring me a slice when you cut it?" He called over his shoulder.

Dean looked from the pie to Castiel and back. "Can I have some damn pie already Cas?"

"Yes Dean, here." He turned and placed the pan on the counter and served Dean a slice. Dean took a bite and immediately moaned. "Oooooohh Cas I think I just jizzed in my pants. This is the best pie I've ever had. "

Castiel hardly heard a word he said as the moan that had escaped Dean's lips made him alittle hard inside his dress pants. He was unsure of what was happening to him but held an oven mitt in front of him so Dean could not see. "I wanted to make you happy, Dean."

"You already make me happy Cas. By just being you." He set his pie on the counter and took a step closer to Cas. The proximity had Castiel's head swimming. "Your amazing."

Dean cupped Castiel's face and brought his lips inches from his own. Cas felt his sweet hot breath on his face and closed his eyes. Dean pressed his lips to Castiel's slowly at first but when the angel responded, harder and faster, until dean pulled back, both of them breathless and blushing. " Dean, I-"

"Save it, Cas. I already know what your going to say and I love you too." Cas' eyes glistened and he smiled whole heartedly. They were still so close to each other with there hands placed so neither of them could get away when Sam stepped back into the kitchen.

"I thought you were bringing in the pi- oh thank Chuck. Finally you both buck up and admit it. Been waiting two years for your denial to end". He turned and left them standing there blushing redder than before.

"Come on Cas. Let's clean up this mess. Together."


End file.
